Sunlit Confession
by Akazato
Summary: Taiora One Shot An afternoon with the couple Taichi and Sora. Tai comes to help Sora paint her room after school...


A/N: A one shot story about one school-day afternoon about my second favorite couple, Taiora. Sora: 17, Taichi: 17. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, just the story…

xox

Confessions Part II. Taiora

xox

Sora sighed as she looked at the plain white wall before her. She and Mimi had made plans to go to her apartment after school but _then_ something came up between her and Yamato and everything changed. Instead, she had met up with Taichi and they caught the bus together.

It proved to be a very interesting ride as Takeru and Daisuke were also on the bus. With an _absent_ Hikari to fight over, they soon found something else to fight over as they ended up sitting together for some strange reason. The whole ride they _argued_. Then Daisuke gave Takeru a hard push, nearly making him fall out of his seat.

Takeru replied with a punch in the goggle-boy's face. This only resulted in them both being thrown off the bus. Once the laughter between her and Taichi had died down, the conversation some how took on a more serious tone.

Their talk was cut off short as she reached her stop. The short conversation left her feeling empty without an end. Her thoughts often drifted to Taichi, but today it seemed constant and overwhelming.

Her thoughts were broken by an echoing knock on the closed door.

'So, Mimi was finally able to drag herself away from her lover, eh?' She thought to herself.

She yelled out to her friend to come in. Sora finally decided to dip her roller into the yellow pastel paint and apply some to the blank wall as she heard the door open slowly. For some reason, it didn't seem like something Mimi would do. Not with her. She wouldn't have knocked either. Maybe she couldn't stand to be away from Yamato and brought him along. The room was silent until she spoke up.

"Mimi-chan, you said you'd be here at 4:00, it's nearly—" She turned around with her hands on her hips to meet Tai's smiling face.

"I heard you needed some help." He said innocently.

She blinked, gaping at him for a moment. Then she smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "So, Tachikawa recruited you in her place, huh?"

He laughed and stepped forward. "She figured you'd be better off with a _real man's_ help." He picked up an extra paint roller and rolled it in some yellow paint.

"Well, why'd she send you?" She watched his face, waiting for a reaction. He only smiled, watching his roller. She turned her attention back to the wall and then said, "What, is Yamato about to walk in behind you?"

He grinned and stepped to her side.

"No, she said she needed _him_ for shopping. I suppose that's a _real man's_ job?"

She giggled softly. "I suppose he'd have to be to handle Mimi."

"Or maybe just a crazy one," Taichi added.

She pushed him in his arm, a little harder than necessary. "That _is_ my best friend you're talking about there, Taichi!"

Taichi rubbed his offended arm. "I was only joking Sora-san."

"I know." She gave him a charming smile and turned back to her work.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Sora forgetting the radio she had intended to play. Although she didn't act like it, she was very pleased to see Tai in her doorway instead of Mimi. She and Mimi always had a great time together but Tai could make her crack up laughing and make everything a lot of fun no matter what it was. She was sure this little decorating job would be no exception. She had also been hoping they could finish their conversation they were having on the bus, and this was as good a time as any.

"You remember what you told me on the bus?" she asked timidly. He nodded. "Did you really mean it?"

"Do you think I meant it?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I tend to want to believe everything you tell me. Gosh knows why."

"Sounds like blind hope to me."

"It's only blind if you make it blind Taichi. Only if you give me a reason to have such false hope."

He groaned. "You make things so complicated Sora. Can't there just be a simple non-complex love? One where you don't have to think?"

"Maybe. But isn't all love truly complex in its own way?"

"I suppose."

She pushed a lock of amber hair behind her ear. "Ours…do you think our love is complex?"

"Well it has to be with you."

She shot him a quick playful glare. "What are you trying to say?"

"Only that it just can't be one thing with you, but many."

"Maybe you're right, but if it _was _your way Taichi, our relationship wouldn't be that deep, now would it?"

"I guess." He paused. "But it'd be easy."

"…I don't think easy would be as much fun. Even though it'd be simple, I don't think I'd want easy."

There was a momentary silence between them as they both worked on the one wall.

Then at length he finally said, "…I wouldn't either."

She smiled. By now, half the wall was nearly completed but they had three more to go. Just then, the tune of her cell phone caught Sora's ear. They glanced at each other at the sound and shared a brief smile before she headed off to retrieve it.

His joke followed after her, "Mimi beckons."

She laughed and followed the catchy song into the living room. She found her phone not so patiently waiting on the coffee table.

He was right.

"Sora-chan!" Mimi's cheerful voice pitched. Sora held the phone away from her ear slightly at her friend's voice. "How's the painting going?"

She could hear Yamato's muffled voice in the background yelling profanities. She tried to focus on what he was saying but brought herself to answer Mimi's question. "Uh…it's going just great. No problems as of yet…" She added a smile although she couldn't see her.

"That's great, I saw him moping around after school and knew that'd it'd be the_ perfect_ thing for you two—"

Sora cut her off as her curiosity became too much and she couldn't help but ask, "What the heck is Yamato going on about in the background?"

Mimi sighed. "Oh," she laughed nervously. "I, uh…" she started, her voice seeming distracted. "I think he's going to kill me."

Sora heard a loud scream as the phone was dropped, an insane amount of feminine giggles following soon after. Sora hung up with a sigh. When those two got together, all hell broke loose.

She put the phone in her front jeans pocket as she made her way back to her room.

"Was I right?" he asked as she entered. She nodded and he grinned. "Insanity imploding yet?" Another nod. "With her accomplice Yamato, no doubt?" he also asked. This time he got a laugh and a nod from her. "Wasn't it just the other day they were on the outs?"

She picked up her paint roller again. "Yeah, only a few days ago."

"They always make up fast."

"Always."

"Maybe that's what true love really is," he stated. "Forgiving no matter what, and uncaring of the outside world."

"I think you've got them down to a peg," she laughed. "You can read them like a book. Unlike your own relationship."

"You doubt my skills as a boyfriend?"

"Is that what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It took Mimi and Yamato a very long to finally admit that…And I think we have the same problem."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, as of this moment, I declare us _officially_ boyfriend Taichi and girlfriend Sora. Any objections, sir?"

"None."

"Good."

She turned to face him as he did the same. He waited, looking at her expectantly.

"Now, kiss me," she said.

He smiled. "What?"

"Well, we're officially a couple as of now, so I need a kiss."

"What kind?"

"Any kind."

"How long?"

"Any amount of time."

Taichi laughed and pulled her closer, putting an arm around her waist. "Close your eyes," he whispered soothingly.

She obeyed and waited for his lips to reach her own. But instead of a kiss on the lips, he pressed a gentle one to her forehead. Her eyes shot up as he kissed her there.

"What kind of a kiss was that?" she frowned.

"Well, Sora-san, we have just _officially_ started going out together. Don't you think that would be too…forward of me?" he grinned evilly down at her. He was teasing her. She huffed, turning back to face the wall as she worked her roller up and down.

"One day, Yagami, you'll be begging for a kiss from me. And I won't give it to you."

He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her neck, his breath tickling her skin there. "Maybe I can work my way up to your lips, eh?" he whispered.

He thought this was really funny. She could almost feel his smug smile. She wiggled out of his grasp and stood facing him, hands on hips. He stood innocently in front of her, running a hand through his wild brown hair. Her amber eyes penetrated his chestnut ones unwaveringly.

She decided she could play her _own_ game with him.

"Since you won't give me a kiss, I'm just going to have to give one to _you_."

"What kind?" he asked again.

"Any kind you want."

"How long?"

She stepped up to him to stand only an inch away. She put a hand to his chest and said, "As long as you want."

He linked his arms around her waist. "How about you…surprise me."

She leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It wasn't their first kiss, but it might have been the longest if it wasn't for her _cell phone._

He ended the kiss to say, "You're beeping."

She blushed slightly and looked down at her pants. "Sorry," she said as she pulled it out.

He shrugged and let her go. She walked over to an unpainted wall and leaned her back against it as she sat cross-legged on the floor. She looked at the phone in her hands. The screen read: 2 text messages.

From - Yamato.

Message - Sora, your friend dyed my hair pink! She told me it would only be a slightly darker shade of blonde once she was done. Goodness help me she's driving me insane.

Response – Just don't kill her, please. I need her help to finish my room…maybe just lock her in the closet for a while. . . Don't actually do that!

From – Mimi

Message –Yamato is so overreacting! He's so cute when he's mad :) He looks really good with pink hair. Just not as good as me. I told him that and he seemed to get even madder… Maybe if I dyed my hair pink again he'd feel better?

Response – Mimi, one day you are going to push him over the edge and he's going to lock you in a closet. To ease the pain, maybe you should have told him pink is the new blonde… He told me you're driving him insane. Let me guess, your plan worked? Did he say something else to piss you off and this is your payback ;)

Once she was done, she looked over to find Taichi looking out her window. The sun was streaming in through the windows and it highlighted the one yellow wall beautifully. She smiled to herself. Taichi was a distraction. They had been here nearly an hour and only one wall was done. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Spending time with him was the best part of her day and she always looked forward to their meetings.

She was about to call out to him but decided to go up to him instead. Once she reached his side, she put one arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put one across her shoulders and sighed.

"Are you happy I came today instead of Mimi?"

"Very."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"We didn't get much done."

"I know."

"I guess it's my fault."

"It both of ours."

"I suppose the kissing didn't speed much up?"

"No…but it made it a lot more fun."

"Of course."

"Who was the message from?"

"An angry Yamato."

"Eh?"

"His hair magically turned pink."

"Mimi the magician?"

"Something like that."

"Probably wants to kill her."

"Something along those lines."

"Alls fair in love and war."

"I think you've described them perfectly."

"You think so? I think it fits me and you as well."

"Maybe."

"Maybe."

There was a silence between the two as they both stared out the window before them, the bright sun warming their skin. Then Sora broke their relaxed silence.

"You never answered my question earlier. Did you really mean it?"

Now, there was no hesitation. "Yes."

And she believed him.

xox

A/N: I'd love it if you graced the review box…

xox


End file.
